


My Mistake

by Subatoi_9



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subatoi_9/pseuds/Subatoi_9
Summary: A companion to Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges.
Kudos: 4





	My Mistake

“Bashir to security.”

“Odo here.”

He was about to report Sloan had been in his room, but he suddenly stopped. 

A moment of clarity struck him. A most disturbing epiphany: 

Garak was right. 

These aren’t nice people he’s dealing with. And they’ve slithered their way in to the heart of the Federation. 

His mistake was being too predictable to Section 31. 

He was Julian Bashir, the eternal optimist. 

The embodiment of Federation ideals. 

A paragon of morality. 

Section 31 and Admiral Ross were able to play him like a fiddle because of it. 

Of course he would always do the right thing. Was he expected to call security now? Yes, of course he was. 

No more.

Could he trust Odo? He wanted too. Odo could never find any trace of Sloan before. He couldn’t trust Admiral Ross. Sisko pushed him to go undercover with Section 31 in the first place. Was he in on it with Ross? 

Julian realized if Section 31 was going to be taken down, he was going to have to do it alone. He was going to have to do the unexpected. 

An innocence dissolved as his mind became focused on the clouds rather than those silver linings. 

Julian Bashir resolved to become the type of man who would do anything to bring down Section 31 no matter the cost. 

In this moment, he became the man who could set aside his morality, his conscience, for the greater good. 

He became the man capable of using Sloan’s own devious techniques to fool him. 

He became the man who eventually did kidnap Sloan, torture him with illegal Romulan mind probes ultimately resulting in his death. 

And in doing so he and Miles O’Brien saved the Alpha Quadrant.

Inter arma enim silent leges

He didn’t like who he had just become. Maybe he was becoming the monster he always feared. But nobody else feared that monster because nobody else knew that monster. He just became... unpredictable. 

“Never mind,” said the new Julian Bashir, “My mistake.”


End file.
